Back to the Turn
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Los chicos de Glee tienen una segunda oportunidad para triunfar, pero no todo es tan sencillo: Rachel se ha ido y Finn está furioso por ello, una nueva chica llega al club y Sue continua causando problemas. ¿Qué más podían pedir?
1. Assassin

Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto, mi primer fanfic de Glee. Esta historia va completamente dedicada a tres personas: mis amigos Lizan Tadgom, Yahel Yayuu y Miyu. Espero que les guste y daré mi mejor esfuerzo por darles una buena historia.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo Leila Handcoff si es de mi propiedad así que por favor soliciten permiso antes de usarla en algún fanfic.  
**

Sue Sylvester no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia del pobre e inocente William Schuester. Tras verlo por primera vez había sentido desagrado por el hombre, con aquella sonrisa perfecta y aquel tonto peinado al cual probablemente aplicaría kilos de fijador o gel, lo que fuese. Si había algo que aborrecía más que a ese hombre definitivamente era el club que él se había ocupado de mantener, ese estúpido Glee club que lo único que lograba era quitarle dinero y privilegios a sus Cheerios. Había pasado todo un año atormentándolos y no se arrepentía de ello, pero finalmente el año había terminado y la decisión de disolver el grupo se había planteado, no como una posibilidad sino como una realidad. Fue entonces que, a pesar de todo lo pasado, Sue decidió actuar. No podía permitir que su fuente de diversión fuese apagada, después de todo, a pesar de que ese maldito grupo le había recortado notablemente el presupuesto, se había divertido. Era una constante confrontación, y como bien era sabido, a Sue le encantaban los retos. Fue así que decidió implementar un nuevo chantaje para que Glee siguiera vigente, dispuesta a tener un nuevo año de diversión… claro que este año contaba con un nuevo plan.

**Capítulo I  
Assassin**

-No entiendo… Rachel… ¡no se pudo haber ido así sin más!-exclamó Finn, furioso, mientras tiraba de una patada uno de los bancos al suelo-. ¡Me lo habría dicho!  
-Finn… tranquilízate por favor-intentó calmarlo Will, quien estaba tan tenso como él, sin perder la calma-. Estoy seguro de que Rachel tuvo razones muy fuertes para marcharse, no creo que se haya ido por irse. Es más, tengo entendido que se mudó al extranjero por el trabajo de sus padres.  
-¡Pero Sr. Schue! ¡No podremos ganar las regionales sin ella!-exclamó Archie, preocupado-. Tendremos muy pocas posibilidades.  
-Es verdad, odio admitirlo pero Rachel es una de nuestras mejores cantantes, si es que no es la mejor… sus solos… simplemente son increíbles-dijo Puck, con el desganado tono de siempre-. Y sabe que si no ganamos…  
-No se preocupen, no se preocupen, ya me he encargado de ello-explicó, intentando tranquilizarlos-. Hoy por la mañana he pegado papeles de inscripción por la escuela, haremos audiciones.  
-Señor Schue… con todo respeto pero… después de ver la forma en la que nos trataron el año pasado, ¿cree que algún tonto se anotará?-inquirió Mercedes.  
-Es verdad, ¿quién querría unirse a un club al cual te molestan si te unes? Es un buen punto-concordó Kurt.  
-Pero por lo menos es algo…-dijo Quinn, en un tono cortante-. Y es lo único que podemos hacer. Necesitamos un mínimo de doce miembros para competir y no completamos el número. No sé ustedes pero yo pienso ganar este año, aborrecería perder de nuevo contra los de Adrenalina Vocal.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida, alguien había tocado la puerta. Probablemente era Emma que pasaba a saludar o Sue a molestar. Como nadie respondía, Will caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Había una bonita chica allí parada, mirándolos con curiosidad. Sin vergüenza alguna caminó unos pasos mostrando una gran actitud y miró al mayor.

-Disculpe, ¿es este el famoso Glee club?-preguntó sonriendo-. Pues si es así me gustaría audicionar. Mi nombre es Leila Handcoff y soy nueva por aquí, pero claro, el ser nueva no impedirá que mi brillo los cubra. Créame amigo-continuó, hablándole a Will-. Cada club al que entro es un éxito-finalizó, sumamente confiada, mientras todos la miraban completamente mudos por la sorpresa.  
-Emm… así que… ¿señorita Handcoff?-al ver que ella asentía vigorosamente sonrió, le recordaba a Rachel-. Así que le gustaría audicionar, llega en el momento justo, con los chicos estábamos hablando de que nos harían falta nuevos miembros. ¿Ya ven chicos? Les dije que alguien vendría-sonrió, mientras los demás asentían aún con la boca ligeramente abierta-. Pues bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer, pasa.  
-Gracias-dijo Leila antes de adentrarse en el salón, mientras que el profesor cerraba la puerta y se sentaba junto a Mike, en el extremo izquierdo de la fila de banquillos.  
-Bien Leila, veamos…-comenzó a decir William pero se detuvo unos momentos a meditar la consigna-. Me gustaría que interpretaras una canción que aluda a tu personalidad, a tu persona, ¿puedes hacerlo?  
-Claro, es sencillo-respondió y luego les dio unas indicaciones a los músicos. Se situó en el centro del auditorio, en donde se encontraba antes y comenzó a cantar con una gran fluidez, sin vergüenza alguna.

**I work in the dead of night  
When the roads are quiet  
No one is around  
To track my moves**

-¿Assassin de John Mayer?-le susurró Puck a quien hace un tiempo había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo.  
-Sí-asintió Finn en el mismo tono de voz, pero Mercedes, habiéndolos escuchado los golpeó suavemente para que se callaran.  
-Tiene buena voz…-le susurró Kurt.  
-No es como la de Rachel-refunfuñó Finn, pero tras una mirada amenazante de Mercedes, los tres permanecieron en silencio.

**Race in the end of lights  
To find the gate is open  
She's waiting in the room  
I just slip on through**

Will no sabía cómo explicar la sensación que le producía el ver cantar a Leila, sentía que la conocía de algún lado, aunque era la primera vez que la veía, estaba seguro de ello. Aún así había algo familiar en ella… su seguridad, su confianza… pero lo que más le había impactado había sido la voz. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a una persona con tanto potencial, incluso con un poco de entrenamiento vocal podría llegar a superar a Rachel, aunque claro, no podía decirle eso a los demás.

**You get in  
You get done  
And then you get gone  
You never leave a trace or show your face  
You get gone**

-Bien gracias, con eso es suficiente-la interrumpió Will y todos los demás prorrumpieron en aplausos. Leila sonrió e hiso una teatral reverencia disfrutando de ellos. El único que no aplaudía era Finn, quien la miraba con una expresión seria poco común en él y con los brazos cruzados, notaba la molestia en sus ojos-. Leila, ¿podrías decirme por qué esa canción hace alusión a tu personalidad? Digo… no es una canción muy optimista, ¿cierto?  
-Pues… digamos que simplemente no sería agradable tenerme de enemiga-respondió ella, con una sonrisa tan brillante que provocó unas risas sueltas por parte de los chicos-. Tengo un carácter muy duro y me gusta… "divertirme" con las personas que me tratan mal o tratan mal a mis amigos.  
-Wow, es mi tipo-rió Puck, ganándose como premio un pisotón por parte de Quinn, su actual novia-. ¡Ouch! Amor, sabes que solo bromeo.  
-Cuando se trata de ti es difícil distinguir una broma de una verdad-se justificó la rubia, mientras Mercedes chocaba su mano.  
-Bueno chicos, ¿qué piensan ustedes?-les preguntó su profesor a lo que todos comenzaron a hacer halagos acerca de cómo había cantado la chica.  
-Es horrible-fue la frase que se escuchó con mayor fuerza y todos se callaron, volteando a ver a Finn, quien seguía con la misma actitud-. No creo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para estar aquí.  
-Vaya, así que tu eres el famoso noviecito de esa tal Rachel-al escuchar a la nueva estudiante todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos de que conociera aquel detalle.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-inquirió Finn con rabia. Los demás ahora lo miraban a él, era como si se encontraran en un partido de ping-pong intentando seguir con la vista la trayectoria de la pelotita.  
-Se más de lo que te imaginas-respondió ella, en actitud desafiante-. Como que ella se fue y tú, que eras su pareja de duetos, te quedaste solito. También sé lo que hace un tiempo pasó entre ella y el chico ese, Jesse. Apuesto a que si no la hubieses dejado, nada de lo que sucedió habría pasado.  
-¡Ya cállate!-le espetó Finn, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a ella con actitud de fiera.  
-Tienes que aceptarlo, tu estrella ya no está aquí-sonrió Leila y se inclinó justo para evadir una bofetada del chico, quien estaba fuera de sí.  
-¡No hables de Rachel como si fuera una cualquiera!-le gritó, mientras que Will, Puck y Mike lo sostenían para que se detuviera.  
-¡Finn, tienes que calmarte!-decía Will.  
-¡No te irrites así!-al no ver otra opción, Puck golpeó a Finn en el estómago, quitándole el aire pero lográndolo calmar-. Viejo, aunque me molesta decirlo, ella tiene razón, Rachel ya no está aquí y tienes que aceptarlo.  
-D-déjenme solo…-murmuró enfadado el aludido, antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse caminando, dando un portazo al salir. La sala permaneció en un incómodo silencio mientras todos miraban a Leila, quien finalmente habló.  
-Lo siento señor Schuester, pero sé que si no asimila el que Rachel no está aquí, no me aceptará-explicó ella, a lo que Will simplemente asintió, algo cansado.  
-No te preocupes, sé que no tenías malas intenciones-dijo-. Por cierto, bienvenida a Glee…

Sue se dejó caer sobre su cama, agotada tras el primer día del trimestre. La escuela había estado llena de aquellos horribles malcriados, gritando por todos lados. Aún así una parte de sí se había descargado en el entrenamiento de sus preciados Cheerios, con los cuales no había tenido contemplación alguna. Sonrió satisfecha, este año ganarían un nuevo trofeo en las nacionales, además de que contaba con una nueva y valiosa adquisición a su grupo. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y tras unos momentos la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a una hermosa joven de cabello color sangre, quien la miró con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Hola mamá-la saludó, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.  
-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-preguntó Sue, sin molestarse siquiera en ir a saludarla correctamente-. ¿Todo salió como lo esperábamos?  
-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? Yo no soy ninguna tonta como Quinn o las otras ineptas en las que confiaste. Es cuestión de un par de meses, la mayoría ya comen de mi mano-rió con hipocresía.  
-Bien… no esperaba nada menos de ti Leila, puedes retirarte.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, un capítulo corto, como siempre que escribo una historia con capítulos. Bueno, Sue puso en práctica un nuevo plan para acabar con el Glee club y de paso divertirse un poco, y a pesar de que Rachel es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Glee se fue (no se preocupen que más adelante vuelve jaja). Espero que les haya gustado la idea y dejen reviews! Son muy importantes para mí, es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Nos vemos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. On My Way

Hola a todos, aquí volvemos con el segundo capítulo de Back to the Turn! Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los gays y las lesbianas, tan solo es un comentario que Sue diría. Ahora que está todo aclarado, los dejo con la historia.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia sino que lo son de su respectivo autor, por otro lado Leila Handcoff sí es un personaje que yo cree, por lo tanto soliciten permiso en caso de querer utilizarlo, muchas gracias.**

* * *

-Dios mío, ¡es insoportable!-exclamó Finn.

Se encontraban en la práctica de futbol, completamente sudados bajo el ardiente sol. Puck hacía abdominales a su lado, simplemente se mantenía en silencio, cansado ya de que su mejor amigo hablara mal de la nueva integrante de Glee.

-Viejo…-cuando se decidió a hablar notó una leve incomodidad en el rostro de su compañero, pero aún así detuvo la sucesión de abdominales y, por lo tanto, también lo hiso Finn-. Tienes que enfrentarlo… puede que no te caiga bien pero la necesitamos para ganar, tú mismo presenciaste su talento, es buena en lo que hace… Sé que no es Rachel, pero ella no intenta ocupar su puesto, sino que buscarse un lugar por ella misma.  
-Diantres, eres muy sentimental cuando te lo propones-respondió Hudson, pero ante el nuevo silencio de Puck negó suspirando-. No quiero hablar de Rachel…  
-No creí que fueses tan cobarde, ¿te vas a quedar aquí sintiéndote mal el resto de tu vida porque tu chica se fue? ¡Por favor! ¡Ella siguió adelante con su vida, recuerda que es Rachel de quien hablamos! ¿Tú crees que le hubiese gustado que te sintieras así?-inquirió, a lo que Finn negó suavemente, aunque continuaba sin querer escuchar, de pronto el césped le parecía lo más interesante del mundo-. Piénsalo viejo, porque la verdad… eres lamentable-fue lo último que dijo Puck antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse hacia donde el entrenador Tanaka los estaba reuniendo.

**Capítulo 2  
Way to Go**

_Querido Diario:  
Aún no entiendo que es lo que mi madre espera de mí, sé que busca destruir al club de coro de la escuela y es entendible, después de todo… hay cada uno… a pesar de todo estoy segura de que conseguiré ganármelos, es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan ante mis redes. Tan solo hay un problema y tiene nombre y apellido, __**Finn Hudson**__. Después de pasar mi primera semana en el club me di cuenta de que no sería tan fácil como los demás, cosa que me enfada pues es un chico sumamente adorable y estúpido. Es la primera vez que siento algo así, diario, jamás había dudado en destruir al enemigo, simplemente ataco y destruyo a todo aquel que ose retarme, pero aún así… me hace sentir extraña, tan solo quiero matar a esa tal **Rachel Berry** de la que todos hablan. ¿Sabes diario? Es divertido estar aquí, nadie conoce mi secreto, que soy la hija de Sue Sylvester, es lo bueno de llevar el apellido de mi padre. Siento que este año estará lleno de emociones y retos, no puedo esperar a que la verdadera diversión comience, y, por si fuera poco, mi madre ha accedido a que dé la prueba para entrar a los Cheerios, el grupo de animadoras de la escuela. Confío en que lo lograré, después de todo, ¿desde cuándo Leila Handcoff no consigue lo que quiere?_

Leila miró su diario pensando en qué más escribir pero decidió dejarlo de lado, por lo que lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio, donde tres medallas que ya no entraban en la pared estaban guardadas. Miró a su alrededor, sus pequeña colección de trofeos atestaba las paredes, recordándole quien era, ella era una ganadora, no iba a perder contra unos tontos niños de coro. Ni siquiera era una actividad que le diera mérito a la vida. Se imaginó a Kurt diciendo de mayor "sí, yo solía cantar en el coro de mi escuela" y no pudo evitar que una risa brotara de sus labios, esto se pondría picante, sí que si.

-¿Haremos un musical de Disney?-preguntaron a la vez los chicos de Glee.  
-¡Así es!-exclamó entusiasmado Will-. Todos aman Disney, o por lo menos la mayoría de las jóvenes. Aún así este será un musical para niños, cobraremos la entrada para realizar un pozo para el club y que no pase lo que pasó el año pasado con Artie, ¿están de acuerdo?-ante su proposición todos los chicos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos, emocionados.  
-¿Y en qué consistirá exactamente?-preguntó Puck-. Quiero el papel de héroe… sea lo que sea.  
-¿Te vestirías como el idiota de las locuras del emperador?-preguntó Santana, sorprendida.  
-Sea lo que sea, esos papeles siempre atraen chicas-confirmó el joven, adoptando su ya conocida postura de galán.  
-La última vez que vi las locuras del emperador bese a la llama de mi abuela…-murmuró Brittany a lo que todos la miraron y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
-Chicos…-William intentó captar su atención nuevamente-. ¡Muchachos! Ya, basta de tonterías… escúchenme, ya que somos un numero par pensé en hacer una interpretación de a parejas, serían seis parejas en total, elegidas al azar, tres de ellas harán canciones de amor y las otras tres harán comedias, las intercalaremos así lo haremos más dinámico. Así que… bien, comencemos-explicó para luego sacar un sombrero con papeles doblados dentro-. No se preocupen, ya tengo todo preparado. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Si Rachel hubiese estado allí definitivamente se hubiera sido la primera en levantarse, pero su ausencia se notaba y nadie se atrevía a ser el primero. Finalmente, tras unos instantes de ver a sus compañeros callados y sin moverse, Santana bufó y se puso de pie, metió la mano en el sombrero y sacó uno de los papelitos.

-Brittany-dijo simplemente y su amiga le sonrió y se abrazaron.  
-Bien… ¿quién sigue?-preguntó Will, radiante.  
-Quinn-dijo Puck tras leer su papel.  
-Tina-dijo Artie.  
-Matt-leyó Mike y ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, consientes de que ninguno tenía un talento extraordinario.  
-Kurt-leyó Mercedes y ambos golpearon sus puños en señal de equipo.  
-Lo que nos deja…-dijo Will, alejándose de los muchachos para mirarlos y luego centrarse en Finn y Leila-. A ustedes dos.  
-Bien, creo que lo más adecuado sería que las parejas de Puck y Quinn, Tina y Artie y Finn y Leila serían las más adecuadas para cantar las canciones románticas.  
-Olvídelo-dijo de pronto Santana, poniéndose de pie. Brittany la imitó y entrecruzaron sus brazos.  
-Nosotras haremos una canción romántica…-secundó la rubia.  
-Emm… ¿Seguras de que quieren hacerlo?  
-Les encantará… -aseguró Brittany, sonriendo flojamente.  
-B-bien, ¡Qué así sea! Ya tenemos nuestras parejas, les dejaré a ustedes la elección de los temas.  
-Pero señor Schue…-dijo de pronto Matt-. Ni Mike ni yo sabemos cantar tan bien como para hacer un dueto.  
-No se preocupen, yo me uniré a su grupo, tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer. Bien chicos, siéntense con sus respectivas parejas y comiencen a planearse las posibilidades a cantar.

Finn miró a Leila con incomodidad, ella simplemente le devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Era la situación que ella necesitaba, ahora tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Hudson, era la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse su confianza, para demostrarle su gran talento. Sabía que cuando el musical terminara, tendría a su pareja comiendo de la palma de su mano, sería un trabajo sencillo, después de todo, Finn no era el chico más inteligente del mundo.

-¿Hay alguna canción en particular que desees?-le preguntó la joven, a lo que Finn la miró disgustado.  
-Rachel ya tendría todo listo… no necesitaba más que escuchar una orden para empezar a planear todo-murmuró él-. Haz lo que quieras, yo solo me limito a cantar y a hacer mi parte. Mira, sinceramente no me agradas… no es que quiera ser egoísta pero… hay algo de ti que no me gusta. Después de todo, tras lo que pasó el año pasado entre Rachel y ese idiota…  
-Mira Hudson, no sé ni me interesa que es lo que pasó antes de que yo llegara pero… necesitan gente nueva para ganar, ¿verdad? Además si no ponemos cada uno su parte esto no funcionará, te necesito para que funcione, ¿o acaso eres un ente que se dedica a hacer sin siquiera meditar qué es lo que está haciendo?  
-Yo… em… vale de acuerdo-suspiró-. Es que Rachel jamás me pedía opinión, se siente extraño.  
-Vaya pues, un dueto se compone de a dos, no de a uno, tienes tanto derecho como yo a opinar-dijo ella, a lo que una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Finn, quien soltó una leve risa, de acuerdo con ella… tal como lo esperaba, sería pan comido.

-Duetos… un musical de Disney-le explicó Leila a su madre, horas más tarde mientras ella cenaba y Sue tomaba un batido.  
-¡Ja! Típico de Will Schuester, nunca deja el sentimentalismo de lado, ¿y dices que presentaran la obra como un musical? ¿Cuáles son las parejas?  
-Pues… Artie y Tina, Kurt y Mercedes, Quinn y Puck… los dos chicos esos que también pertenecen al equipo de futbol, el asiático y el que siempre está con él… emm… Santana y Brittany y por último Finn y yo. Son tres comedias y tres romances.  
-¿Santana y Brittany dices? ¿Qué hacen ellas?-inquirió Sue.  
-Un romance-respondió su hija, a lo que Sue simplemente sonrió.

-¡No permitiré que esas ideas sean promulgadas por la escuela! ¿Te crees que porque tienes alumnos que difieren de una orientación sexual normal puedes ir y mostrárselo a niños menores con la intención de que sigan sus pasos? ¿Eso es lo que intentas Will Schuester?-lo inculpó Sue.  
-Pero… yo… ¡Sue es tan solo un musical!-exclamó el aludido, exasperado-. ¡Las parejas fueron elegidas al azar!  
-¡Es un musical para niños!-repuso la rubia, para luego voltear y encarar a Figgins-. Creo y supongo que usted estará totalmente de acuerdo en cancelar ese musical, al menos que quiera que la junta de padres se entere de la clase de material que usted espera que sus hijos vean.  
-¡Sue! ¡Es para juntar dinero para las finales! Sabes que no tenemos el mismo presupuesto para los clubs y por eso nosotros nos tenemos que arreglar con lo que tenemos. Por favor, no pueden cancelar el musical, ¡los chicos están muy emocionados!-suplicó Will, mirando al director.  
-No lo decidiremos ahora-concluyó-. Esperemos a ver qué presentas ante nosotros Will.  
-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó la mujer, mirándolo como si no creyera sus palabras-. ¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar el honor de esta escuela, a exponer a sus alumnos ante cosas como las que ya hemos visto que son capaces de hacer estos chicos? ¿Qué no recuerda el escándalo del año pasado con esa tonta presentación que hicieron?  
-Aún no podemos decir nada Sue, no hemos visto la presentación, quizás no sea nada malo-razonó Figgins, a lo que la rubia los miró a ambos con rabia.  
-¡Esto no quedará así!-gritó para luego salir dramáticamente por la puerta y dedicarse a golpear a todo aquel que osara cruzarse por su camino.

-Veamos qué es lo que tienes, he visto tantos desastres hoy que estoy harta y quiero irme a tomar un café y quizás gritarles a alguno que otro-dijo Sue, con su tono de siempre-. Adelante, no me hagas perder el tiempo-ordenó, aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

Leila Handcoff se puso en posición y la música comenzó. Su madre no pudo evitar la sorpresa, en verdad era buena, más de lo que ella esperaba, no lamentó haber obligado a su padre a mandarla a clases de ballet a lo largo de su vida. Tenía un estilo muy difícil de igualar, gran flexibilidad y gusto por las acrobacias complicadas, también había heredado la capacidad de planificación de su madre, era la performance más increíble que Sue había visto jamás, teniendo en cuenta que era una sola persona la que la ejecutaba. Cuando finalmente terminó, Becky, a su lado, estalló en aplausos.

-¿Qué dices tú Becky? ¿La incluimos en el equipo?-le preguntó la mayor.  
-Sí entrenadora-respondió ella, sin dejar de aplaudir.  
-Muy bien, bienvenida a los Cheerios, este es el horario de los entrenamientos-informó Sue a su hija, tendiéndole un horario-. Procura que no te limite en tus otras actividades-dijo, mirándola a los ojos, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.  
-De acuerdo entrenadora, muchas gracias-Leila se inclinó a modo de respeto y luego salió del gimnasio con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Definitivamente marcaría un nuevo ritmo en aquella escuela.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** He aquí el segundo capítulo, en el cual podemos ver que Leila no se detiene hasta lograr sus metas. Muy pronto veremos la importancia de que ella haya entrado a los Cheerios. Espero sus reviews con opiniones e ideas acerca de la historia! Muchas gracias por leerla! Saludos y hasta la próxima.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Untouched

Finalmente después de la espera aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Como se habrán dado cuenta, aunque Rachel no esté representa un papel muy importante, que en este capítulo se desarrolla aún más. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejo con el fic n_n.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco es de mi propiedad la canción "Untouched" de The Veronicas. Leila Handcoff es un personaje que yo cree, así que por favor solicitar si gustaran utilizarla para algún otro fanfic.**

* * *

-Así que haremos "Something There"-sonrió Tina, caminando con Mercedes y Leila por la escuela-. Artie no puede moverse mucho por lo que pensamos que una canción romántica tranquila sería lo ideal.  
-La de "Beauty and the Beast", ¿verdad?-inquirió la pelirroja-. Es un bonito tema, me gusta mucho esa película.  
-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Ya has decidido algo con Finn? Esperamos un gran dueto por parte de ustedes-Mercedes la miró, demostrándole con sus palabras la confianza que sentía hacia ella-. Sabemos que Finn fue algo brusco contigo pero tenle un poco de paciencia, es muy dulce en el fondo, tan solo está algo confundido porque siente que Rachel lo abandonó.  
-Sí, lo sé, de todas formas vamos progresando en algo-rió la muchacha-. Tenemos muchas ideas pero aún no terminamos de cerrar bien, queremos algo que refleje la situación que estamos pasando, se me ocurrió que sería lo ideal para que Finn pudiera descargarse.  
-Descargarse a través de la música y de paso tener resuelto el tema del musical, es una gran idea-aprobó la asiática, y Mercedes asintió, concordando con ella.

**Capítulo 3  
Untouched**

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah****  
****lalalalalalalala****  
****I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie****  
****I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want****  
****Don't stop**

_Querido Diario:  
__Lo sé, soy una campeona, soy única, la mejor. Nunca vacilo ante nada, siempre logro lo que quiero. Ingresé satisfactoriamente a los Cheerios, teniendo en cuenta a los inútiles que asisten a la escuela no fue muy difícil entrar, tengo muy en claro el tipo de cosas que le gustan a mamá. Por otro lado… Finn Hudson no ha sido difícil de manipular, tal y como me lo esperaba. Aún no confía en mí al 100% pero sé que pronto lo hará, ¿la razón? Conmigo tiene todo lo que tenía con Rachel Berry y más. Desde luego los demás están comiendo de la palma de mi mano, Tina y Mercedes se encargaron de todo, haciéndome las cosas aún más fáciles de lo que podrían haber sido. Vale, vale, aún no he derrocado al imperio, pero me estoy abriendo un lugar entre los soldados del rey, es cuestión de tiempo…_

Leila sonrió tras releer nuevamente la nueva entrada en su diario. Un futuro brillante se abría ante ella con gran resplandor. Guardó el cuaderno en su mesa de luz y miró la hora, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se sentía raro, era la primera vez que iba a casa de un chico, y no precisamente porque no la hubiesen invitado, con un cuerpo como el de ella la chica era tan ardiente como Santana, pero no le interesaban los chicos. Jamás se había interesado por otra persona que no fuera ella misma, tan solo le importaba divertirse en la vida, y tan solo había una palabra que describía aquel sentimiento, **victoria**. La muchacha tomó la mochila que había dejado preparada sobre la cama y salió, tomando su patineta pues su departamento no quedaba muy lejos de la casa del chico.

El timbre sonó y Finn suspiró nervioso. Era la primera vez que una chica venía a su casa desde… bueno, desde lo de Santana, aunque no era por ello que estaba nervioso. Leila, ella era la culpable, no podía darse el lujo de actuar libremente con ella, debía mantener la distancia, el problema era que ese trabajo se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Al escuchar el timbre por segunda vez, el atleta se puso de pie y bajó a abrir la puerta.

-Hey-saludó Leila, una vez que Finn hubo abierto-. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hola…-respondió vagamente el otro, mirándola de arriba abajo, no lucía como esperaba, tenía el presentimiento de que la chica llevaría puesta ropa adecuada para intentar conquistarlo pero no era más que todo lo contrario, llevaba un jean, una musculosa negra y un buzo atado a la cintura, además de todo…-. ¿Andas en skate?-fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
-Pues sí, desde que soy pequeña, mi mejor amiga me enseñó-sonrió ella, bajándose y tomándolo con el brazo libre.  
-Vaya… no te imaginaba haciendo algo así, te veía más de las que prefieren una tarde en el centro comercial-rió el chico.  
-Digamos que soy miti-miti. Bueno… ¿puedo pasar?-inquirió ella, sonriéndole amistosamente-. Hoy es sábado por lo que sería bueno que nos diéramos prisa, así podríamos aprovechar la noche, ¿te parece?

**Give me give me give me what you got got****  
****Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more****  
****Don't even talk about the consequence****  
****Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**

-¿Aprovechar la noche?-inquirió Finn mientras un notorio rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Al verlo tan nervioso, la chica comprendió a que se refería y se sonrojó también.  
-N-no, no es lo que piensas, no me refiero a ello-se apresuró a aclarar, tan nerviosa como él-. Me refiero a que… no sé, quizás querrías salir con amigos… o no, no sé qué es lo que haces los fines de semana.  
-Ah… oh, ya veo… disculpa-contestó el chico, respirando profundo y tranquilizándose-. Lo siento es que la última vez que vino una chica a casa yo…  
-Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero saberlo-cortó Leila, poniéndose aún más roja que antes.  
-Sí, bueno… yo…-Hudson la miró a los ojos y suspiró-. Será mejor que nos dediquemos a lo nuestro.  
-Sí…-asintió ella, intentando calmarse pues su corazón latía a mil por hora.

**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think****  
****Cause you're the only one who's on my mind****  
****I'll never ever let you leave me****  
****I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye**

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados cómodamente en el cuarto del chico, bebiendo jugo, ya más tranquilos, se pusieron a hablar del tema que los había reunido: el musical.

-Bueno, tengo unas cuantas ideas-sonrió Leila, abriendo su mochila y sacando de ella una libreta en la que solía apuntar las cosas que le venían a la mente-. Aún así hay una que me gustó por sobre las demás.  
-Sí… yo también he tenido un par de ideas pero… no son tan buenas-admitió Finn, con algo de vergüenza.  
-Ya Finn, deja de menospreciarte, te apuesto a que tus ideas son tan buenas como las de cualquier otro, ¿sabes que es lo que te falta? Confianza-lo regañó-. Anda, te escucho.  
-Bien… emm… yo… estuve pensando seriamente en la idea que me diste el otro día, ya sabes, esa de representar la situación que estamos pasando. Bueno pues… tu eres nueva y bonita, recién llegas a la escuela por lo que… aún estás conociéndonos y adaptándote a tu en… emm… ¿cómo es que se dice?  
-¿Entorno?-preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió sonriendo y continuó.  
-Bueno… yo soy un desconocido para ti, por decirlo de alguna manera, y tú eres una desconocida para mí también, por lo que se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer…  
-…"Strangers Like Me"-respondió Leila, terminando la oración por él-. No es una canción estrictamente romántica pero tiene ese matiz…  
-¿Verdad que sí?-Finn le sonriendo, sin notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro-. Pero… ¿cómo supiste que era esa canción de la que te estaba hablando?  
-También era la que se me había ocurrido…-la chica sonrió y acarició suavemente el rostro del joven frente a ella-. ¿Lo ves Finn? Tus ideas son tan buenas como las de todos los demás… tan solo…-se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ninguno corría la mirada, y como por arte de magia ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, como si estuviesen hechizados.

**I feel so untouched****  
****And I want you so much****  
****That I just can't resist you****  
****It's not enough to say that I miss you**

El teléfono móvil de Finn comenzó a sonar y ambos jóvenes se apartaron totalmente rojos, sin atreverse a mirarse nuevamente. El corazón de Leila latía a gran velocidad, era la primera vez que se sentía así. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Ella no podía enamorarse del chico, tenía una misión que su madre le había encomendado, por lo que tenía que cumplirla. Ella no sería como Santana, Quinn o Brittany, no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con un novio.  
Ninguno emitía sonido alguno, tan solo permanecieron de esa manera, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, esperando a que la situación se regulara. Finalmente, tras unos momentos, Finn se puso de pie y miró su celular, tenía una llamada perdida por parte de Puck.

-Será mejor… que lo dejemos aquí, podríamos juntarnos para ensayar un poco durante los recreos y… también debemos presentarla ante los chicos y pedirle consejos al Sr. Schue…  
-Estoy de acuerdo…-asintió la pelirroja, aún sin voltear a verlo. Recogió sus cosas en silencio hasta que finalmente preguntó-. ¿Has pensado acerca de la consigna de la semana?...  
-¿La que nos pidió aparte de pensar la canción para el musical?-inquirió el deportista, a lo que la chica asintió-. No, aún no he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello… una canción que represente un momento fuerte en nuestra semana… no han sucedido muchas cosas interesantes… ¿y tú?  
-Pues… la semana aún no ha terminado y creo que…-comenzó a decir, pero de pronto guardó silencio, como si dudara si responder o no. Cuando estuvo lista, Finn la acompañó hasta la puerta y le abrió, ella continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Bueno… supongo que… nos veremos el lunes en la escuela-se despidió el chico, mientras observaba como la chica dejaba su patineta en el suelo y colocaba un pie sobre ésta, dispuesta a partir.  
-Ahá…  
-Entonces… a-adiós…-dijo él, y fue entonces que ella levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de él.  
-Creo que podríamos cantar "Untouched" de "The Veronicas" para simbolizar el momento más fuerte de la semana… y creo… que deberíamos hacerlo juntos…-fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de comenzar a alejarse calle abajo por la vereda.

-¡¿Cómo que se besaron?-exclamó esa noche Puckerman. Ambos amigos se habían reunido para salir a comer juntos y beber algo junto con Mike y Matt, una salida de chicos.  
-Te dije que no nos besamos-suspiró Finn-. Pero casi… fue tan… extraño.  
-Creí que la odiabas-dijo Mike, sin comprender-. O por lo menos eso fue lo que nos dijiste como quinientas veces el otro día en el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro te intentes besar con ella?  
-¡No fue algo que intente! Simplemente se dio…-se defendió el chico, abochornado.  
-Bueno, no puedes decir que no tiene buen cuerpo-comentó Puck, imitando las curvas de la chica con las manos-. Esa chica es una preciosura, no tienes nada que perder amigo, yo digo que vayas por ella-lo animó.  
-¿Pero qué no lo entienden? Ella no me gusta-dijo Finn-. Yo aún amo a Rachel, no me importa que se haya ido o no, aún la amo, ¿entienden? No… es muy pronto para fijarme en otra chica, imagínense si Rachel regresa, ¿qué pensará de mí?  
-Hermano… Rachel no está aquí, está en Inglaterra, o algo así, y no creo que vuelva, y si vuelve no será este año-indicó Puck-. Por otro lado tenemos a esta nueva chica, Leila, de cuerpo como los dioses y voz prestigiosa, ¿¡qué más quieres!  
-Que Quinn no te escuche hablar de esa manera o te dejará.  
-También escuché que entró a formar parte de los Cheerios, dicen que fue la mejor en las pruebas, que incluso superó a Quinn. Los que la han visto en las prácticas dicen que es realmente hábil, hablan de ella como "el trofeo de Sue Sylvester" y dicen que con ella en el equipo será aún más fácil triunfar en las nacionales-aportó Matt, para luego continuar comiendo la hamburguesa que se había pedido.  
-Jajaja, Fabray y Handcoff, vaya dupla-dijo Noah, a lo que los chicos comenzaron a reír, aunque más allá de las risas, Finn seguía pensando en aquel momento en el que su corazón había latido tan rápido como en los mejores momentos con Rachel.

**I feel so untouched right now****  
****Need you so much somehow****  
****I can't forget you****  
****Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

-Y… eso fue todo lo que pasó-le explicó Leila a Sue, mientras cenaban juntas aquella noche-. Nada del otro mundo, tan solo nos juntamos y ensayamos… le llamó la atención que anduviera en skate, es lo único recalcable-resumió. Claro que su madre le había pedido los detalles de aquella tarde, pero sin saber porque, la chica se los había guardado para ella misma.  
-De acuerdo, es un buen comienzo, pero no es suficiente. Tienes que lograr que el chico olvide a Rachel Berry, tienes que lograr que se enamore de ti.  
-Pero… ¿por qué? Puedo destruir al Glee Club sin lastimar a Finn, no sé si quiero llegar tan lejos…-protestó la chica, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de la mayor.  
-Debes hacerlo…-repuso ella, tranquilamente-. ¿Qué mejor manera de destruir a ese estúpido club que aplastando completamente los sentimientos de su solista principal?  
-Vale… tienes razón… lo haré.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero ansiosamente sus reviews! En este capítulo se comienzan a plantear las dudas que tiene Leila acerca del plan, y también introduce que algo podría llegar a pasar entre ella y Quinn, como bien dice Noah, "vaya dupla". Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y sigan leyendo la historia. Les pido disculpas por el tiempo que tardo en subir capítulos, es que entre los exámenes y la poca inspiración... ustedes entienden xDD mejor tomarme un respiro a forzarme y escribir algo que no me gusta =P En fin, nos vemos la próxima!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	4. Letter

Jajaja al fiiin~ soy feliz. Me había re trabado con este capítulo, calculo que se nota porque es el más corto =P. En fin, aquí hace aparición nuestra querida Rachel Berry =D Para aquellos que la estaban esperando =) Los dejo con el capítulo!  
**DISCLAIMER: Glee no me pertenece si tampoco sus personajes. Leila si es un personaje que yo he creado, pídanme permiso antes de usarlo! Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Letter**

_Querido Finn:_

_Wow, aún me parece sorprenderte estar escribiéndote en lugar de hablarte directamente. ¿Cómo has estado? Por aquí todo está bien, a decir verdad Inglaterra no está nada mal, es más, es deslumbrante, espero que algún día tengas la oportunidad de contemplar tan bellos paisajes. Aún así… siento un vacío en mí que no sé cómo explicar. En un primer momento me propuse detestar mi nuevo hogar, no por ser chiquilina, simplemente para mostrar mi desacuerdo ante la mudanza… luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que mis padres han dado por mí y de que a mí no se me ocurría otra forma de agradecerles salvo que portarme como una caprichosa, por eso decidí cambiar mi manera de pensar y encarar este nuevo estilo con una gran sonrisa, después de todo soy Rachel Berry, los desafíos están hechos tan solo para que yo los supere._

_¿Cómo estás tú Finn? Quiero saber cosas de ti, no sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto te necesito. Aún así sé que esta distancia no es nada. Nuestro amor es tan fuerte, tan especial, que sé que podremos seguir adelante con la frente en alto. Quiero que lo recuerdes Finn, tú y yo tenemos algo sumamente especial, nos tenemos el uno al otro, y sí, puede que ahora no esté a tu lado besándote o abrazándote como cualquier otra novia lo haría, pero quiero que seas plenamente consciente de que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y que yo aún te amo con todo mi corazón. Espero que no dejes de pensar en mí pues yo pienso en ti a diario, a cada momento. Los chicos de Inglaterra son lindos, no es algo que pueda negar, pero aún así nadie es como tú… hemos pasado por tanto que no permitiré que algo así nos separe. ¡No te rindas Finn! Yo siempre te seré fiel._

_Decidí escribirte una carta y no un e-mail, como normalmente haría, porque me pareció algo más romántico, digno de una película romántica, ¿no lo crees? Quizás debería escribir algún musical, ¿te lo imaginas? Romeo y Julieta, centrados en un mundo en el cual la civilización y la tecnología parecen gobernarlo todo, pero no separados por un pleito familiar, sino por una gran distancia, sin la certeza de si volverán o no a verse. Apuesto a que sería un éxito, jajaja._

_Aprovecharé para contarte más acerca de mi vida en Inglaterra. Debo decir que en un primer lugar me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, al igual que Lindsay Lohan en "Confesiones de una típica adolescente" la cual, si no la has visto, te la recomiendo seriamente. Todos aquí son muy talentosos, aunque claro, yo estaba segura de que, como siempre, mi gran brillo sobresaldría. Fue así que me preparé para mi primer día de escuela, no fue como lo esperaba. Me sentí como un animal exhibido en el zoológico, ya sabes, un fenómeno. Todos me miraban con curiosidad, curiosidad que claro, perdieron tras una semana. Lo peor de aquí es que estoy sola, por lo menos allí los tenía a ustedes, quienes siempre estaban allí cuando lo necesitaban. Aquí las cosas son muy diferentes. Hay varios artistas en la escuela y las audiciones para entrar al club de coro son muy duras, sinceramente es la primera vez que dudo de mi talento. Aún así, entre tanta oscuridad, conocí a alguien que es amable conmigo. Su nombre es Alexander y está en esta escuela desde que nació. Es buen chico, el típico joven inteligente y culto de piel y pálida que parece sacado de una película de vampiros. Es encantador, pero no debes ponerte celoso, yo jamás te traicionaría._

_¿Sabes? Creo que dejaré esto de las cartas y la próxima vez te escribiré un mail. Perdona por no haberme contactado antes contigo, el problema es que ni siquiera ahora estamos plenamente instalados, por lo que recién podré usar la computadora dentro de unos días, no tengo claros cuantos, pero quiero que cuando recibas esta carta me mandes uno, de esa forma me aseguraré de que la leíste, se lo mucho que odias escribir a mano._

_No puedo esperar a hablar contigo, extraño muchísimo tu voz, prométeme que mantendremos video llamadas a diario, no sé qué haré en caso contrario, supongo que volverme loca. También extraño mucho a los chicos. Puede que no mantuviera una relación de estrechos lazos afectivos con todos pero… se nota su ausencia. ¿Cómo están llevando ustedes el que me haya ido? Comprendo que dejé un hueco entre ustedes y que necesitaran un increíble talento como el mío para cubrirlo, y aunque sé que será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que me iguale, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, porque sinceramente no soportaría saber que Jesse volvió a ganar, tu comprendes…_

_Bien Finn, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decirte, o más bien escribirte. Espero tener noticias de ti pronto. Adiós, ¡te quiero!_

_Siempre tuya,  
Rachel_

Finn terminó de leerles la carta a los demás y todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, sonrientes. Había llegado el sábado por la tarde, y cuando su madre se la dio, se había emocionado mucho, emoción que continuaba presente en él el lunes por la mañana, cuando reunió a todos los miembros de Glee para que ellos mismos la escucharan. Había pasado una semana ya desde que Leila había estado en la casa del deportista, y desde entonces el muchacho se mostraba cauteloso y distante. No esperaba ninguna otra reacción, pero eso definitivamente sería una prueba que tendría que superar, y cuando finalmente se había auto convencido de que era cuestión de tiempo, había llegado esta carta.

Contempló por sí misma la actitud que las palabras de Rachel había impuesto en los demás, el pequeño auditorio se había llenado de alegría de un momento para otro, incluso Santana y Quinn, quienes eran famosas por su gran desprecio ante la chica, se mostraban más alegres. Eso no era nada bueno.

Aquel día, Leila no pudo concentrarse en sus clases, se encontraba muy ocupada observando la cara de Finn, quien a la vez estaba demasiado ocupado siendo feliz como para concentrarse en sus clases. Finalmente el último timbre del día sonó y la muchacha se puso de pie. Aquel día no tenían ensayo, por lo que se encaminó hacia los vestuarios, en donde se pondría su uniforme de porrista y olvidaría sus problemas durante un rato.

No salió como ella lo esperaba. Al parecer todos estaban al corriente de la carta de Rachel Berry. Santana, Quinn y Brittany se la pasaron hablando de ello y de lo divertido que sería estar allá, de que le gustaría ir a visitarla (aunque solo fuera para ir de compras), en fin, hablaron de muchísimas cosas, el problema era que el común denominador de aquellas cosas era **Rachel Berry**.

La semana pasó de una manera tortuosamente lenta. La situación estaba mal, no había tenido ni una mísera oportunidad de hablar con Finn en toda la semana, ni siquiera en el club. Su madre le había gritado de todo por permitir que la situación afectara sus planes de tal manera, sin tener en cuenta que no era culpa de ella que la carta llegara.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa el viernes, se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera cenar. Tenía el consuelo de que al otro día no había escuela, lo pasaría tranquila en su casa, quizá viendo algunas películas o algo. Podría alquilar la película que Finn le… otra vez Finn. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada más que pensar en él? Finn tan solo era parte de un plan, su misión era aplastarlo, su misión era… de pronto se descubrió pensando que no quería hacerlo. Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hacia el espejo de su cuarto, en donde se vio reflejada a sí misma. No había nada extraño en ella.

Quizás si Leila no hubiese tenido una madre como Sue, en aquel momento se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Finn Hudson, y si ese hubiese sido el caso, con un poco de suerte habría comprendido que los problemas tan solo estaban por comenzar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, como les dije antes éste es un capítulo cortito. Les pido perdón por el retraso pero la inspiración va y viene jeje (definitivamente tengo que dedicarme a los ONE-SHOT -.-U) Espero que sigan ahí como siempre, dejando reviews! Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	5. Enchanted

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Back to the Turn! =D La canción utilizada en este capítulo es Enchanted de Taylor Swift. Últimamente estoy escuchando mucho de esta artista, me gusta bastante. En fin, no los molesto más y los dejo para que lean n_n  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni la canción utilizada en este fanfic me pertenecen, mientras que Leila Handcoff si fue creada por mí, por favor solicitar si se desea utilizar en alguna historia.**

* * *

Leila se acomodó en su cama, negándose a abrir los ojos. Aquel día no había escuela por lo que pensaba aprovechar y dormir lo más que podía. Se volteó, buscando una posición más cómoda y sonrió encantada, no recordaba que su cama fuera tan cómoda. Inquieta, estiro las piernas, despatarrándose… fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

**Capítulo 5  
Enchanted**

La joven abrió los ojos perezosamente, fijando la vista en el techo de su recámara, cosa que tan solo sirvió para alarmarla. Recordaba muy bien el techo de su habitación y aquel definitivamente no lo era. Se incorporó, asustada, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Aquel lugar era probablemente tres veces más grande que su cuarto, además las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, un color que ella jamás elegiría para su cuarto. Se incorporó boquiabierta y caminó unos pasos solo para tropezarse con unos escalones y caer de bruces al suelo. Aparentemente la cama en la que había dormido se encontraba en un nivel superior al del resto de las cosas. Se sobó la cabeza, confundida y dolorida. Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon fuera de la habitación.

-Auu…-murmuró adolorida-. ¿Dónde rayos estoy?-Leila levantó la mirada al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría y se vio aún más confundida al ver que era Tina Cohen-Chang quien había entrado, iba vestida de sirvienta.  
-Señorita Leila, ¿está usted bien?-preguntó la chica, con algo de timidez.  
-¿Señorita Leila?-Handcoff la miró sorprendida-. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así Tina? Tú y yo somos amigas.  
-¿Qué dice?-la asiática pareció horrorizada ante la simple idea, se apresuró a negar con la cabeza-. No, no, señorita, claro que no-se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie-. Justamente venía a despertarla cuando escuche el ruido. ¿Se ha lastimado o algo?  
-Estoy bien, tan solo tropecé.  
-Cuanto me alivia-suspiró, y luego la miró, aunque Leila se percató de que no lo hacía fijamente, como si tuviera temor de que la regañaran o algo-. Su madre la está esperando para desayunar, recuerde que hoy es un día muy importante y que debe terminar todos sus compromisos antes de las cuatro de la tarde para poder alistarse para el baile.  
-¿El baile?-ahora sí que Leila estaba confundida-. ¿Qué baile?  
-Jejeje…-rió Tina, más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa-. Hay señorita a veces es usted tan graciosa.

**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles****  
****Same old tired, lonely place****  
****Walls of insincerity****  
****Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face****  
****All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Tal como Tina le había dicho arriba, al bajar se encontró con Sue, quien la esperaba sentada a la cabecera de una inmensa mesa con por lo menos doce asientos a cada uno de los lados. Aquel lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Su madre lucía igual que siempre, malhumorada, e iba vestida al igual que todos los días, con un equipo de gimnasia. Sobre la mesa, a su lado, reposaba el megáfono que solía llevar a todos lados.

-Buenos días-saludó Leila, sentándose a la derecha de su progenitora-. Mamá, ¿tienes idea de en dónde estamos?  
-En casa, pues claro… que pregunta más estúpida. Ahora desayuna rápido que tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy-la reprendió Sue, tomando su megáfono para gritar-. ¡Pedazo de inútiles, traigan el desayuno!

Rápidamente aparecieron más sirvientes, aunque Leila estaba tan dormida que en un principio no les prestó atención. Fue recién mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo de naranja que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de William Schuester quien les estaba sirviendo. No pudo evitar escupir lo que había tomado.

-¿S-señor Schue?-inquirió, sin poder creerlo, para luego mirarlo de pies a cabeza. No se había dado cuenta pero él, a diferencia de los demás sirvientes, simplemente llevaba puestos unos bóxers rojos, nada más-. ¿Q-qué hace así vestido?  
-¿Qué clase de modales son esos?-Sue la golpeó suavemente, como si intentara hacerla reaccionar, luego la miró con el entrecejo fruncido-. No tendrás fiebre ¿verdad? Estás haciendo preguntas muy raras y estúpidas el día de hoy.  
-¡Tan solo quiero saber por qué el señor Schue está vestido así!  
-Pues porque yo se lo ordené, pero no sé por qué te sorprendes si lo ves todos los días-respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Leila observó al segundo sirviente. Este sí llevaba ropa (por fortuna). Era bajo de estatura y de piel morena. La chica se sorprendió observando cómo su propio director era quien le servía. Vale, no importaba que todos actuaran con total normalidad, allí pasaba algo muy extraño y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba. Le preguntó a Sue en que día estaban para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una broma por el día de los inocentes, luego terminó de desayunar y esperó a que le indicaran que tenía que hacer.

-Bien, este es tu horario del día-la mayor le tendió una pequeña hoja de papel con un itinerario impreso en él:

_10:00 Visitar el psiquiátrico Mc. Kinley.  
12:00 Caminata junto a la ministra de corte Terri Delmonico.  
13:00 Almuerzo con la junta de representantes del puerto principal.  
14:30 Firma de documentos.  
16:00 Alistado para el baile en conmemoración al cumpleaños de la princesa.  
19:00 Baile en conmemoración al cumpleaños de la princesa._

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"****  
****Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me****  
****The playful conversation starts****  
****Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy****  
****And it was enchanting to meet you****  
****All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Aún no entendía muy bien de que iba todo aquello, pero la cosa se volvía cada vez más extraña. Tal como su horario le marcaba, visitó el psiquiátrico Mc. Kinley. Caminó por los pasillos protegida por gran seguridad, sin entender cuál era la necesidad. De acuerdo, estaba caminando por los pasillos de un loquero, pero ¿qué necesidad había de mantenerla rodeada de cuatro guardias durante toda su estancia en el lugar? Ni siquiera el encargado del lugar, quien no resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Artie… sí, Artie, su compañero que estaba en silla de ruedas, se le pudo acercar. En un momento alguien intentó atacarla. Por la forma en la que Mike Chang se abalanzó sobre ella pensó que iba a matarla, su rostro estaba totalmente trastocado. Aún así no bastó más que un movimiento, uno de los guardias levantó el brazo y disparó el arma que llevaba encima, cargada de calmantes, y Mike se desplomó en el piso, convulsionando. Fue una suerte que Brittany y Santana aparecieran vestidas de enfermeras y se lo llevaran.

Luego había ido de caminata con aquella mujer, la tal Terri. En un principio el nombre le había sonado, pero no se le había ocurrido relacionarla con la ex esposa de Schuester. Pasaron dos horas caminando juntas, dos horas largas y aburridas de hecho, porque por más que la señora fuera la ministra de corte, un cargo que según tenía entendido era importante, no quería hacer otra cosa que hablar de doblar mantas y trapos y… cosas. Finalmente cuando ya estaba por preguntarle si le quedaba alguno de los dardos con los que había dormido al bailarín demente, le informaron que debía irse y asistir al almuerzo con los miembros de la junta de representantes de… lo que sea, que resultó ser aún más aburrida que la caminata con Terri.

Y bueno, allí estaba ahora, de vuelta en su casa, que había pasado de ser un apartamento a un enorme palacio, agotada por tantas vueltas que había dado esa mañana. Los ojos se le cerraban mientras permanecía sentada frente a un escritorio, ante una inmensa e inacabable montaña de papeles que debía leer y firmar. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de tanta tortura? Para colmo de males el reloj había dejado de funcionar así que no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

Sí había llegado a una conclusión a partir de todo esto: aparentemente ella era la princesa de aquel reino, cual fuese que fuera, por lo que era muy peligroso dejarla sola. Aquel día era su cumpleaños y esa noche, en un par de horas, festejarían un gran baile en su honor. El problema era que ella odiaba los bailes. Sí, definitivamente aquel no era un buen día para Leila.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
****I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home****  
****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
****I was enchanted to meet you**

Cuando la llamaron para comenzar a prepararse faltaban tres horas para el baile. Siguió a Tina hasta un enorme baño. La asiática se acercó a la princesa y bajó el cierre del vestido que había estado utilizando todo el día. Instintivamente Leila se llevó las manos al pecho, asegurándose de que las ropas no dejaran al descubierto su figura. Un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y miraba a Tina como si ésta hubiese hecho algo mal.

-T-Tina, ¿qué diablos haces?-le preguntó, nerviosa.  
-Bueno señorita Leila, no pensará meterse a bañar con el vestido puesto, ¿verdad?-la morocha la miró, confundida.  
-Sí, lo sé, no soy tonta…-se defendió la aludida, molesta. Al ver que su sirvienta bajaba la vista, apesadumbrada, se apresuró a aclararse-. Lo que quiero decir es que… ya soy lo bastante mayor, puedo bañarme sola.  
-Oh no, señorita, son órdenes estrictas de su madre, ya sabe como son las cosas aquí-explicó Tina, quien luego la miró a los ojos con cierta timidez-. Perdone mi descaro por preguntar señorita pero… ¿le pasa algo hoy? Está actuando muy extraño, ¿durmió mal, necesita que le cambien la almohada o algo?  
-No… estoy bien Tina, no te preocupes-susurró.

Plenamente consciente de que su madre podía culpar a la asiática si ella no seguía sus órdenes, dejó que la sirvienta la desvistiera. Era muy cuidadosa con su trabajo, además tenía el tacto muy suave, algo que le agradaba mucho. Una vez que se encontró completamente desnuda, la morocha la guió hacia la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosa, a temperatura ideal. Se recostó, relajándose tras aquel arduo día, y simplemente dejó que la atendieran. Cuando iban a mitad del baño, mientras la asiática enjabonaba su espalda con cuidado, Leila abrió los ojos.

-Todo está muy callado, ¿crees que podrían poner algo de música?-inquirió.  
-Bueno, a su madre no le agradará mucho la idea pero creo que podrá hacer una excepción en el cumpleaños de su hija-sonrió Cohen-Chang-. Espéreme aquí princesa, no tardo.

La muchacha salió de la habitación y momentos después una música comenzó a escucharse.

**The lingering question kept me up****  
****2am, who do you love?****  
****I wonder till I'm wide awake****  
****Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door****  
****I'd open up and you would say,****  
****It was enchanted to meet you****  
****All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

Leila contempló boquiabierta el vestido que debía ponerse. No sabía si debía estar maravillada con él o vomitar. Era un vestido muy hermoso, de color verde esmeralda, inmenso, y además llevaba corsé. El problema era que no había manera de que **ella** se lo pusiera, no veía la manera en que algo tan bello y delicado se le viera bien. Se dejó caer en la cama, pálida, el asunto de la fiesta comenzaba a asustarle. Tina se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Señorita Leila, ya verá que todo saldrá bien y usted se verá hermosa. Por favor sonría, es su cumpleaños y todos se reunirán para celebrarla a usted-las palabras de la chica la calmaron un poco, sacándole una leve sonrisa-. No hay tiempo que perder, el maquillista y el peluquero ya han llegado. Deje las preocupaciones de lado, verá que cuando acaben se verá aún más hermosa de lo que ya es.  
-Gracias Tina-susurró la pelirroja, asintiendo.

Nunca olvidaría las dos horas siguientes. Si pensaba que el baño había sido algo denso era porque nunca se había planteado lo que sería estar sentada con la espalda erguida mientras te arreglan hasta el más mínimo detalle. Le arreglaron las uñas, pintándoselas de un color que combinaba con el vestido, le peinaron el cabello y se lo recogieron elegantemente (según el peluquero aquel peinado despejaba su rostro, resaltándole los ojos y el perfil), y la pintaron de tal forma que cuando se miró al espejo, una vez que hubieron acabado, no se reconoció a ella misma.

-Dios mío, parezco una Barbie-dijo ella, atormentada.  
-¿Una Barbie?-los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero la chica hiso un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

Le colocaron guantes largos que iban en conjunto con el vestido y Leila se preguntó entonces para qué diablos había sido la manicura. Luego de despedirse de ella los dos hombres salieron de la habitación y se marcharon a cumplir con otros compromisos, dejándola sola en la habitación. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos cuando Tina entró a la habitación.

-Los invitados están llegando ya, dentro de diez minutos hará su gran aparición señorita.  
-¿Gran aparición?-preguntó.  
-Claro señorita, están todos esperándola. Usted bajará las escaleras mientras todos la aplauden, luego saludará y entonces todos pasarán al salón, en donde se bailará el vals. Con lo bella que está probablemente muchos jóvenes querrán bailar con usted.  
-Ya, no digas esas cosas-dijo Leila, abochornada.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
****I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home****  
****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
****This night is flawless, don't you let it go****  
****I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone****  
****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
****I was enchanted to meet you**

La hora llegó finalmente y Leila estaba más nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado nunca. Tina la acompañó hasta las escaleras. Estaban arriba pero eso no impedía que el sonido de miles de voces que charlaban animadamente se escuchara desde donde estaban. Inspiró profundamente y se aferró a la baranda. Una música acalló las voces de la gente, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si tropezara? Su madre la mataría. De pronto se percató de que aquella era la canción que había estado escuchando aquella tarde y, sin saber por qué, se relajó.

Dejó que la música inundara su ser y, reafirmándose, comenzó a bajar, sin siquiera olvidar sonreír. Allí estaban todos para recibirla, los chicos de glee, las Cheerios, todo quien formaba parte de su vida, incluso Mike Chang parecía ahora completamente cuerdo, y no sabía en qué momento pero Tina había aparecido misteriosamente a su lado con un hermoso vestido chino. Fue entonces que lo vio. Allí, como sobresaliendo entre toda la multitud, estaba Finn Hudson. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Pero entonces, Leila bajó unos escalones más y pudo verlo, el brazo de Finn estaba entrecruzado con el de otra chica… Rachel Berry. Fue entonces que tropezó. Todo se volvió oscuro.

**This is me praying that this was the very first page****  
****Not where the story line ends****  
****My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again****  
****These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon****  
****I was enchanted to meet you****  
****Please don't be in love with someone else****  
****Please don't have somebody waiting on you****  
****Please don't be in love with someone else****  
****Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**

* * *

**

Leila abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sorprendió a sí misma en la cama de su habitación. Sonrió, aquella sí era su cama, y definitivamente aquella pared cubierta de trofeos pertenecía a su verdadero dormitorio. Suspiró aliviada… de verdad, ¿ella, una princesa? Daba gracias por ser una adolescente común y corriente. Además, si ella verdaderamente hubiese caído como lo había hecho… recordó la razón de su caída y su rostro se ensombreció. Una molesta musiquita sonaba de fondo pero no se percató de lo que era hasta que escuchó los gritos de su madre.

-¿¡Puedes atender tu maldito celular!-exclamó Sue, desde quién sabe dónde.  
-Ya… ya…-respondió, ahogando un bostezo. Tanteó buscando su teléfono móvil hasta que lo encontró y se lo llevó a la oreja-. ¿Hola?  
-Hola Leila, soy yo-dijo una voz que aceleró su corazón.  
-¿Finn? ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no me hablabas…-murmuró.  
-Bueno sí… yo… lo siento…-se disculpó el muchacho-. Tu voz, perdóname, ¿te he despertado?  
-Hmm… no importa. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que ensayemos el dueto del musical o algo?  
-A decir verdad sí, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que vengas a la dirección que te pasaré, ¿tienes para anotar?

Una vez que hubo anotado los datos que su compañero le pasaba, colgó y se vistió. ¿Qué clase de favor era aquel? Se puso una remera rayada roja y negra y unos jeans azul oscuro, lo primero que encontró en el armario. Luego de peinarse y arreglarse un poco, se calzó con sus converse favoritas y luego salió del departamento, despidiéndose de su madre. No quedaba muy lejos de allí por lo que fue en skate, como siempre.

Veinte minutos después llegó al lugar indicado. Era un edificio. Tocó el timbre que Finn le había dicho que tocara y sin siquiera preguntar quién era le abrieron la puerta. Suspiró, no le gustaban las sorpresas. Tomó el ascensor y mientras miraba el suelo comenzó a cavilar… ¿acaso sería aquella alguna extraña broma pesada? De ser así probablemente sería idea de Puck. No se le ocurrió otra razón por la cual justamente Hudson, que llevaba tiempo evadiéndola, la llamara para encontrarse con ella.

El ascensor se detuvo y ella bajó. Había dos puertas, una era la de la escalera y la otra la del piso. Se dispuso a tocar timbre hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle: la puerta estaba abierta. Dudó unos instantes pero luego entró. Todo estaba oscuro y no parecía haber nadie.

-¿¡Hola!-llamó-. ¿Hay alguien aquí? Soy Leila Handcoff y…-pero sus palabras se vieron acalladas.

Unas manos habían salido de la nada, cubriéndole los ojos y la boca. Intentó gritar, asustada, pero no podía hacer nada con aquella mano cubriéndola. Sintió que un cuerpo se apegaba contra el suyo, el cuerpo de un hombre más alto que ella. El desconocido intentó hacerla caminar pero Leila no se movió, estaba muy asustada. No le quedó más remedio que empujarla, por lo que, a los tropezones, avanzaron lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro y no había a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. De pronto ambos se detuvieron y todo pasó muy rápido. El hombre que la sujetaba la soltó, las luces del lugar se encendieron y todos sus compañeros de glee salieron de la nada gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños!".

Leila se quedó allí parada, mirándolos con la boca abierta, luego volteó lentamente y observó al sujeto que la había tenido sujeta, que no era otro que Finn. De pronto se recuperó y sin poder hacer otra cosa lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Eres un cretino!-le espetó ella, aún asustada. Finn rió y la abrazó sonriendo.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Leila…-dijo, como si aquello arreglara todo.  
-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó la pelirroja, con un hilo de voz.  
-Hmm… bueno pues el señor Schue lo vio en tu ficha escolar-explicó Finn.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la casa de Will Schuester, su madre había estado allí en una ocasión. Todos la miraban sonriendo. Ella también sonrió. Todos se abrazaron, bailaron, cantaron e incluso comieron un pastel que Quinn, Brittany y Santana habían hecho. Pasaron un rato muy divertido. Fue entonces que Leila se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cediendo con los chicos, ya no sentía ganas de destruirlos, se divertía con ellos.

Estuvieron juntos hasta bastante tarde. Cerca de las nueve de la noche comenzaron a irse. Leila les agradeció todo y salió. Acababa de subirse a la patineta cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Volteó a ver y se encontró con Finn, quien se acercaba a ella corriendo.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
****I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home****  
****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
****This night is flawless, don't you let it go****  
****I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone****  
****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
****I was enchanted to meet you**

-P-pensé que no te alcanzaría-dijo él, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento-. El ascensor es muy lento así que bajé por la escalera.  
-Relájate-rió Leila, sonriendo con una ceja levantada. Una vez que Finn recuperara el aliento, la miró a los ojos.  
-Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, es muy tarde y no me gusta que andes sola.  
-No necesito una niñera Finn, sé cuidarme sola.  
-No seas tonta, anda-insistió el deportista, tomándola de la muñeca sin aceptar un no por respuesta.  
-Vale, vale…-suspiró resignada, acompañándolo.

Ambos subieron al auto de Finn y una vez que él arrancó, un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos. Él no dejaba de golpear suavemente el volante, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Leila, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir o como comenzar la charla. Finalmente él decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, sabiendo que la chica permanecería muda hasta llegar a su casa en caso contrario.

-Leila… estoy preocupado por ti. Esta semana estuviste actuando de manera extraña-le hiso ver-. Desde que llego la carta de Rachel.  
-¿Por qué tienes que mencionarla?-inquirió ella, sin voltear a mirarlo.  
-Leila… ¿por qué no te agrada Rachel? ¿Acaso la conoces?  
-No… pero todos andan por ahí adorándola como si fuera… como si fuera una princesa. ¿Cómo te pondrías tú si de pronto todos se ponen a hablar sobre alguien que ni siquiera conoces?  
-Bueno… algo excluido.  
-Entonces no me reproches. Lo único que hicieron esta semana fue hablar de Rachel y…-inspiró profundamente-. Me da rabia, porque sé que ella es mejor que yo y todos la adoran, por eso la odio.  
-Pero… a ti también te queremos-Finn se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y volteó a verla, sorprendido-. Digo… eres nuestra amiga.  
-Vaya manera de demostrármelo, evitándome durante toda la semana…-le esperó ella, molesta. Entonces el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos.

Cuando estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Leila ella ya había clavado sus ojos en el departamento, queriendo bajar del auto. De verdad se sorprendió ante el brusco viraje que dio Finn.

-¿A-a dónde crees que vas?-preguntó la chica, alarmada.  
-A compensarte…-respondió él.  
-¿A compensarme? Quiero una respuesta clara Finn Hudson pues estás prácticamente secuestrándome.  
-Vale, vamos a un mirador que hay aquí cerca.  
-¿Un mirador?-Leila lo miró confundida. Llevaba poco tiempo en la zona y no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasear, pero pensó que si había un mirador por allí probablemente ella ya sabría de él.

Finn no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto, tampoco redujo la velocidad. Tras un viaje de unos veinte minutos el chico detuvo el auto, mirando al frente. Una hermosa vista se desplegaba ante ellos. La ruidosa ciudad parecía más lejana de lo que en realidad estaba. Podían verse luces a través de las ventanas de las casas y los departamentos. Aún así resultaba algo incómodo teniendo a Finn, mudo como una tumba, a su lado.

-Finn…  
-Leila-la interrumpió-. Lo que pasó entre nosotros…  
-Finn, no pasó **nada** entre nosotros, ni siquiera nos besamos-ahora era ella quien lo interrumpía.  
-Vale… puede que no haya pasado **nada** pero **algo** pasó allí, yo lo sentí y sé que tú también lo sentiste.  
-Okay, ahora sí creo que estás loco.  
-¡Ya deja esa actitud, haces que sea más complicado!-exclamó Finn.  
-¿Complicado qué?  
-¿Qué no ves que intento disculparme contigo?-repuso él.  
-Vale, porque el disculparse conmigo tiene que ver con el hecho de que nada pasó entre nosotros… Mira Finn, tengo muy en claro que tú amas a Rachel más que a… tu sabes, toda esa sarta de cosas cursis, no me molesta eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro, tan solo somos compañeros de club y nada más, lo entiendo perfectamente, no soy tonta.

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
****Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

De un momento a otro la situación cambió completamente. Al principio ella estaba sentada tranquila, seria y sin mirar a Finn, dispuesta a no quebrarse frente a él, y al segundo se encontraba recostada sobre el asiento del auto, inclinado hacia atrás, con el chico situado sobre ella, acariciando su rostro y besándola. La había tomado por sorpresa y eso le impidió corresponder. Una vez que se hubieron separado se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes. Leila sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Finn… ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.  
-Te he besado…-murmuró él, sonrojado.  
-Pero… ¿y Rachel?  
-Rachel está en Inglaterra, tú estás aquí-respondió él, sin siquiera pestañar. Volvió a inclinarse, esta vez con más lentitud, y se besaron nuevamente, aunque esta vez el beso fue por parte de ambos.  
-Finn…-dijo ella, aún sin terminar de caer.  
-Dime…-el chico la miró, sonriendo. Leila entreabrió los labios y tan solo una frase salió de su boca.

**I was enchanted to meet you**

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, aclaro a todos los lectores que esto sigue siendo un Finnchel, pero ¿vieron? Hay que meterle drama a la cosa, si no ¿qué gracia tiene? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad que hoy me inspiré un montón, después de ver el nuevo episodio de Glee quedé alucinada, me senté y comencé a escribir, las palabras simplemente fluían de mis dedos. Bueno, me voy yendo pues no tengo mucho más que aclarar. Como siempre, sigo esperando sus reviews! Gracias a todos por leer y espero que sigan allí 3

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
